


Trick-Or-Treating Revelations

by superlc529



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dan Espinoza KNOWS, Douchifer Brotp, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Season 5a compliant, Step-Devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlc529/pseuds/superlc529
Summary: It's Halloween. Trixie was told she could invite any of her friends to join her in trick-or-treating. She chose Lucifer. Who better to go trick-or-treating with than the Devil? Dan's not amused.Post S5A. Canon-compliant up to 5x8 as that's all we know so far.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 35
Kudos: 338





	Trick-Or-Treating Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Okay… wanted to flex some creative muscles. Needed some ‘prompts’ so I went with a little helpful nudge from the incredible [OkamiShadou98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkamiShadou98/pseuds/OkamiShadou98): ‘I could see Trixie being told she can bring a friend trick or treating with her and, to Dan's dismay, she chooses Lucifer.’ 
> 
> Her story ["Crystals"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443958) is absolute perfection. It's still a WIP but absolutely bloody brilliant! If you haven't read it yet, what are you doing? In fact, hold off on reading this and go read that... Then, if you're so inclined, come back and read this shorter one-shot of mine. :P :)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Cobwebs lined the walls. A big black spider sat in the middle of the intricate fibers. A sudden stabbing sound pierced thick skin.

“Easy, Trix,” Dan gently reprimanded his daughter with a small laugh, “You have to carve the pumpkin delicately.”

“That’s how Maze does it,” Trixie looked up as she jerked the kid-friendly knife out of her Jack-O-Lantern.

“It’s probably best if you don’t try to do everything the way Maze does it, sweetheart,” Dan replied.

Trixie shrugged and went back to (gently) carving her pumpkin. She went with the traditional triangular eyes and jagged mouth for her Jack-O-Lantern. The apartment was in full-Halloween mode. Decorations adorned the walls complete with cotton cobwebs and plastic skeletons. The kitchen island already displayed a couple ornately carved pumpkins courtesy of their resident Devil.

After a few moments of comfortable silence between father and daughter, the only sound being their knives carving into their own pumpkins, Dan decided to break the quiet.

“So, are you going to tell me what you decided to dress up as this year?”

“It’s a surprise,” Trixie shook her head with a mischievous side-smile.

“O-kay,” Dan sing-songed in response.

Chloe was reluctantly at work this Halloween night. She had drawn the short straw so to speak in having to work the Halloween shift at the precinct. Dan didn’t mind getting his turn taking time to go trick-or-treating with his daughter. He knew that soon her excitement for the holiday would shift from getting candy door-to-door to Halloween parties – with boys. Yes, he would cherish this time. In the spirit of the holiday, and to show they were fine with her growing older, he and Chloe had decided Trixie could invite any of her friends to accompany them in trick-or-treating.

“You should probably get ready to change into whatever costume soon though, Monkey. Aren’t your friends you’re trick-or-treating with supposed to be coming over in a few minutes?”

Trixie took one look at her watch and jumped out of her seat, “Aw, hell!”

“Language,” Dan scolded her quickly retreating form as she ran into her room to change into her costume. Dan couldn’t help the smile emerge on his face as he heard Trixie’s door click shut. He’d take every minute he could with his daughter. Ever since Charlotte had been taken from him, Dan made a silent vow to himself to treasure the time he had with his loved ones. Then this year, after deciding to live his life to his fullest, he was faced with an indisputable truth – the thorn in his side for the past five years was the actual Devil.

After a rocky start to his membership into the ‘Celestial Insider Club’ as Linda and Chloe liked to refer to their knowledge, Dan thought he was handling it well. True, initially he had shot the man, but he had been manipulated by the Devil’s twin.

His life was weird, man.

Then after teaming up with said Devil and a demon (yup – his life was so weird) to save his ex-wife from being kidnapped by an Archangel (never thought he’d ever think _that_ sentence) – he thought his relationship with Lucifer was back on track. Okay, so he had been avoiding Lucifer on investigations as much as he could, but could you blame him? Every time he looked at Lucifer, he couldn’t help but think of the future and where he more than likely would end up after he died…

Nope. He wouldn’t think about that.

He looked down at the bracelet on his wrist. Lucifer hadn’t put his ‘Bracelet Bro’ bracelet back on, but he couldn’t blame him. He’d be a little sour too if their roles were reversed and he’d been shot by someone he thought to be a friend.

Dan gave himself a mental shake. He wouldn’t think about Lucifer or his scary-ass red face and Hell. Tonight it was all about his daughter, candy, and a good time. An incessant knock sounded at the front door. He took a deep breath and braced himself for an evening of a gaggle of twelve-year-olds riding a sugar high.

“Happy Halloween!” Dan opened the door looking down at his guests. Instead of a few of Trixie’s friends from school, he found himself staring at a belt buckle.

“Happy Halloween, Daniel,” Lucifer grinned, “But my eyes are up here.”

Lucifer stepped past him as he entered the apartment. Dan gaped at Lucifer as he shut the front door.

“Lucifer. What are you doing here?”

“I was invited,” Lucifer replied.

Dan shook his head, still not following.

“The urchin invited me to go trick-or-treating,” Lucifer clarified.

“And you came?”

“Of course, I would never shirk on my Step-Devil duties, Daniel,” Lucifer looked affronted at the very idea that he ever would.

“I thought you’d be working with Chloe,” Dan said.

“I was… but there aren’t any active cases at the moment. And the Detective had a fair amount of paperwork to do…”

Lucifer trailed off. Everyone knew how Lucifer felt about paperwork. Plus, it was best for Chloe and the rest of the department that Lucifer not participate in filling out paperwork. The apartment filled with awkward silence between the two men.

“SO,” Dan said a little too loudly, startling both of them, “You… ever been trick-or-treating before?”

“I can’t say that I have,” Lucifer replied, “Seen it in plenty of Hell loops though.”

“Hell loops?” Dan furrowed his brows.

“It’s partially how the damned souls in Hell torture themselves,” Lucifer explained, “Reliving certain tortures over and over again.”

“That’s how you torture people down there?” Dan couldn’t stop himself from asking. He mentally patted himself on the back for asking without having a nervous breakdown.

“ _I_ don’t torture people down there anymore, Dan,” Lucifer reminded him, “Didn’t really do that much of the torturing anyway, to be honest. You lot do enough of that on your own.”

Before he could dive down further into that particular rabbit hole, Dan thought it was safer to change the subject.

“So, you willingly decided to go trick-or-treating with a bunch of twelve-year old kids?”

“Well, _one_ twelve-year-old,” Lucifer adjusted one of his cufflinks, “Is that how old she is?”

“Yeah… yeah, she’s twelve, Lucifer,” Dan stated. The awkward air between them returned.

“Daniel, I know you and I have a few issues between us,” Lucifer took one step closer to him, “But I hope you know that I would _never_ harm your child. I care a great deal about your offspring and I would do anything to protect her.”

“That…” Dan took a moment to take in Lucifer’s expression. He could tell that Lucifer truly meant his words. The literal Devil had his daughter’s back.

“That actually means a lot, man.”

Before either man could say anything else, Trixie’s door opened with a cheery blur running straight into the Archangel, “Lucifer! You made it!”

“Yes, I told you I would and you know I’m nothing if a Devil of my word,” Lucifer gently pried Trixie from his side. Her head came up to his chest now. She was growing up.

He took in Trixie’s outfit and then looked down at himself. She was dressed in what appeared to be a miniaturized version of one of his black suits, complete with a red pocket square and white dress shirt.

“Trix, are you Lucifer for Halloween?” Dan laughed and looked back and forth between the two of them. Lucifer looked incredibly touched.

“Further proof your child inherited her mother’s good taste,” Lucifer’s smile was just as wide as Trixie’s.

Trixie was all smiles, “Yeah! Oh, I almost forgot the finishing touch.”

She ran back to her room and then ran back out with a sparkly red devil horns headband before placing it on top of her head.

“Ta-da!”

“I do _not_ have horns,” Lucifer was less touched.

“I know, but I thought the horns were really pretty,” Trixie straightened them atop her head, “And this way, I’ll be Lucinda and you’ll just be you.”

“They’re very nice, sweetheart,” Dan smiled. Plus, the horns had the added bonus of slightly ticking Lucifer off.

“Dad, you need to change into your costume so we can start,” Trixie turned to her father.

“You mean he wasn’t already wearing his costume?” Lucifer couldn’t help but get a jab in. He received a deadpan glare in return.

“Ha ha, very funny, Lucifer,” Dan snarked, “I’m going to go change before the rest of your friends get here.”

“Oh, I only invited Lucifer,” Trixie shook her head, stopping her father in his tracks as he turned around to head into the other room to change. He slowly turned back around to face the “twins.”

“What?”

“I only invited Lucifer to go with us,” Trixie repeated.

“Honey, we said you could invite any friends you wanted to go with you tonight,” Dan replied.

“I know. Lucifer’s my friend. I wanted him to come with us tonight,” Trixie stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, “And I thought that after everything that happened with his Dad, he needed some cheering up. Candy always makes _me_ happy.”

Dan redirected his gaze to see Lucifer in stunned silence over the fact that anyone would go so far to cheer him up. His daughter really was amazing.

“That was really sweet of you, Trixie,” Dan praised her, “I’m going to change into my costume and then we’ll head out.”

Trixie looked up at Lucifer who was still in a stunned stupor after Dan had left the room.

“Lucifer, are you okay?”

“You,” Lucifer blinked out of his daze to look down at Trixie, “You really think of me as a friend?”

“Duh, Dummy,” Trixie folded her arms, “You’ve been my friend since you sat down on the bench next to me at my school. You had my back then against that bully and I’ll always have your back. It’s what friends do. It’s what _family_ does.”

Lucifer’s eyes started to tear up. Maybe he was getting soft. So sue him.

“Hey, before Dad comes back, can I ask you a question?”

Lucifer nodded for her to go on as he schooled his features.

“Can you put on your Devil face when we go? We’d get SO much candy!” Trixie bit her lip in excitement over the prospective amount of candy they’d be sure to get with Lucifer trick-or-treating with her in his Devil face.

“Devil face? When have you ever seen my Devil face?” Lucifer was quick to ask.

“Welllll,” Trixie looked a little sheepish in her answer, “I sort of saw your red eyes a long time ago when that bad cop kidnapped me when you sat up from getting shot. And then I saw your red face…”

“When?” Lucifer gestured for her to continue.

“You were having a nightmare,” Trixie told him, “You and Mommy were asleep in her room. I had got up to go to the bathroom and I heard you cry out… at first I didn’t want to see any adult stuff, but you sounded really hurt. I wanted to make sure you were okay. I opened the door and saw your head was all scorched and red.”

“You were calling out all our names and looked really scared. I put my hand on your arm and tried to wake you up, but then you relaxed and your normal face came back.”

“You… You saw my Devil face and you weren’t scared?” Lucifer seemed to focus more on that part of the story rather than the fact that Trixie came into her mother’s room when she heard ‘cries’ and didn’t make any sexual joke. Linda would be proud of him.

“Why would I be scared of _you_?” Trixie made a face like he just said the most ridiculous thing in the world.

“No reason,” Lucifer gave her a soft smile. The Decker women would never cease to surprise him, “Love your costume, Spawn… but I must fix one thing…”

Lucifer knelt down and straightened her pocket square.

“Perfect.”

“All right, you ready to go, guys?” Dan came back into the room with his arms spread open to show off his costume. His black cape swished behind him as he fixed his collar.

“Ah, I see we’re all princes and _princess_ of darkness tonight,” Lucifer commented as he stood up.

Dan stuck his vampire fangs in his mouth to complete the costume and grinned with plastic fangs on full display.

~*~

The trio made their way house to house in comfortable silence. Trixie swung her pumpkin bucket slowly accumulating all kinds of candy. She had a slowly-filling pillow case held in her grasp as well. Dan and Lucifer walked on either side of Trixie.

“Isn’t this fun?” Trixie looked up at the two men.

“If you say so,” Lucifer said.

“So much fun, Monkey,” Dan replied at the same time. Trixie skipped off up to the next house while Lucifer and Dan hung back at the bottom of the walk leading up to the house. A clown with a big red nose slipped a full size Hershey chocolate bar into Trixie’s bucket.

“Now I see why she didn’t invite any more of her friends for this outing,” Lucifer commented and turned to Dan, “More candy for her. She’s quite the devious little creature, isn’t she?”

“I’m always in awe of her,” Dan replied truthfully. Dan’s eyes followed Trixie as she made her way over to the next house as he and Lucifer continued to walk a safe distance behind her. He held his plastic vampire fangs in his hand. It was a lot easier to talk without them.

“Hey, Lucifer…” Dan started. Lucifer hummed an acknowledgement.

“I wanted to apologize to you,” Dan continued.

“For what? Shooting me? I thought we were past that,” Lucifer replied, “I know my weasly twin manipulated you into doing it. And after everything that happened after with the Detective, I assure you, we’re past that, Daniel.”

“No,” Dan gently swatted his hand against Lucifer’s chest stopping them both in their tracks, “Well, yes, but I wanted to apologize for avoiding you on cases lately.”

“Hardly noticed.”

“Hey, Lucifer! Look!” Trixie waved a huge chocolate bar at him that had the picture of a cartoon devil emoji on it as she came back up to them.

“I really need to talk to that copyrights lawyer,” Lucifer sighed.

“Very nice, sweetie,” Dan fixed her horns which had almost fallen off her head in her excitement of the night. And with that, she was off in another flash to the next house.

“Look, man, I know this isn’t really your kind of scene, but it really does mean a lot to Trix that you actually came trick-or-treating with us tonight,” Dan continued the conversation as they started walking again.

“Yes, well… it actually means a lot to me too,” Lucifer confessed. They strolled a little further in comfortable silence.

Dan looked up at Lucifer. He really did care about Trixie and her feelings. How could he have been so wrong about the Devil?

“I really do want to apologize for avoiding you at work, Lucifer,” Dan said again.

“It’s really no big deal,” Lucifer waved him off with his right hand. Dan’s eyes landed on his bare wrist.

Dan took a deep breath and stopped walking again, “No, man, it is… I want to tell you _why_ I’ve been avoiding you.”

“Because I’m the Devil?” Lucifer figured. It was rather clear.

“Sort of, it’s more to do with the fact that I know where I’m headed when this is all over,” Dan’s voice broke at the end of his sentence.

“Where you’re headed?” Lucifer didn’t quite understand. They were headed back to the apartment after this whole getting candy from strangers thing was over, weren’t they? Then he took in Dan’s glossy eyes.

Oh.

“You think you’re going to Hell,” Lucifer finally understood.

“Aren’t I?” Dan scoffed, “You know I’ve done a lot of shit I’m not proud of, man… from Palmetto to – to shooting you. Isn’t that a straight ticket to Hell?”

“No,” Lucifer shook his head, “No, Dan… I don’t decide who goes to Hell. You decide that for yourself.”

Dan furrowed his brows at that.

“Guilt… Guilt is what drags souls down to my domain,” Lucifer explained, “When humans feel so guilty of the life they’ve led on Earth, they end up in Hell. I told you. Hell loops. Humans torture themselves, mostly, with their guilts – reliving their sins over and over.”

“The last thing I’d want would be to see any of my friends down there, in the end.”

“Even me?” Dan cracked a teary smile.

“Even you,” Lucifer smiled. He placed a hand on Dan’s shoulder, “I know you’re a good person, Daniel, under all the douchiness and pudding…”

Dan laughed at that.

“Underneath it all, I know you’re good. _You_ just need to believe it and forgive yourself,” Lucifer gave his shoulder a squeeze, “It’s a rather liberating feeling.”

“Thanks,” Dan whispered. Lucifer nodded at him with another smile.

“Dad! Lucifer! Come onnnnnn!!” Trixie yelled at them, bouncing in place. Lucifer turned and caught up to Trixie, still impatiently bouncing for her father so they could finish and she could tally up her take for the night.

~*~

Dan jogged down the steps leading to the bullpen of the precinct with a little extra pep in his step. After about another hour of trick-or-treating, Dan had decided to call it a night. Trixie reluctantly agreed after he caught her in a yawn. After all, their last haul was thanks to Trixie convincing Lucifer to ‘turn on’ his Devil face for the house in the neighborhood that gave the best candy. The three of them had split that take evenly. And Dan didn’t freak out at Lucifer’s red face. He’d call that a win.

It was a good night.

“Hey, Dan,” Chloe smiled up at him when he approached her desk.

“Hey,” Dan smiled.

“I’m so sorry my paperwork took me so long last night,” Chloe said as she stood up, “I was hoping to join you and Trixie’s friends trick-or-treating. How’d it go?”

“Well, only one friend showed up,” Dan started, “Lucifer.”

“Lucifer?” Chloe cocked her head in confusion, “He told me when he left last night that he was heading off to join some friends for some Halloween thing.”

“That thing was trick-or-treating with us.”

“And you were okay with that?” Chloe knew that things were tense between her boyfriend and ex-husband. Even more after Dan learned the Truth of everything.

“Yeah,” Dan nodded, “Yeah, we were good. We’re good.”

“Good morning, Detective,” Lucifer came up with two coffee cups in hand. He handed one to his girlfriend before taking a sip from his own.

“Speak of the you,” Chloe grinned. Lucifer cocked an eyebrow at that. Chloe explained.

“Dan was just telling me about your little trick-or-treating adventure last night.”

“Yes, it was a night of trick-or-treating revelations really,” Lucifer replied and leaned his right arm on Dan’s shoulder, “Eh, Daniel?”

Dan looked to the Devil. His wrist was right in his eye-line.

Lucifer was once again wearing the bracelet he made for him. Dan smiled. It wouldn’t be long before the ‘Bracelet Bros’ were back to their usual rhythm.

“Yeah, Chlo,” Dan nodded, “It was a good night. Trix and I got to go trick-or-treating with the actual Devil on Halloween. How many people get to say that?”

“Just a select few, I assure you,” Lucifer remarked as he removed his arm from Dan’s shoulder and brushed off non-existent dirt as he took a seat in his chair.

“Don’t get too comfortable, Lucifer,” Chloe rubbed his shoulder, “A body just dropped.”

“Our work is never done,” Lucifer huffed and stood back up. He let Chloe lead the way out of the precinct before he stopped and turned back to Dan.

“Daniel…” Lucifer nodded into the direction Chloe just headed, “You coming or what?”

Without a word, Dan jogged up to Lucifer and they both headed off on to another case. Yes, the Bracelet Bros were back.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. It’s been awhile since I’ve written a one-shot without any over-arching plot. I'm a bit rusty.
> 
> Hope you guys liked this little Halloween one-shot. I thought I’d try my hand at some Douchifer BROTP mixed with Lucifer & Trixie bonding. Hopefully I balanced the angst and the fluff well enough. Thanks to OkamiShadou98 again for the inspiring words. Let me know what you thought! :)


End file.
